thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Aka
A former bounty hunter turned companion and lover to Simon. She was infected early on by a cache of corruption and requires frequent sex with Simon to survive, but there is a transformation ritual that may save her at the cost of her humanity. Story Not much is known about Aka's life before joining Simon, other than she became a bounty hunter as a means for putting food on the table, choosing to dual-wield daggers preferring speed and precision over brute force, and the fact that they were even cheaper than axes in weapon shops. Her life irrevocably changed the day she met Simon after Chosen #565, aka Tal, hired her due to her looks. In spite of portraying herself as a professional, she is actually a rookie with a decent amount of skill. During a trek through a smuggler's cave the group encountered a cache of corruption. Although the rest of the group was unaffected: Tal being immune due to Ivala's blessing; Simon because of his new nature and Yarra as a succubus; the cache guardian's defeat imbibed corrupted energy into Aka. The corruption makes her crave sex and if she does not satisfy it with Simon her body begins to degenerate - particularly relevant during her stay in Ari-Yhilina, after Simon is obliged to leave the group. However, Yarra claims that there is a ritual that could cure her, but at the cost of her humanity. Aka finally completes her transformation just before the start of the Battle of Yhilin. In her pseudo-demon form, Aka's skin gains a duskier complexion - though it's almost unnoticeable, in-game it's mentioned that her skin becomes somewhat grayish, and her eyes go from blue to black-gray. She changes her outfit, going from green and red, to almost completely blue with only the yellow areas remaining the same. According to her she feels stronger than when she was human and the burning desire from the corruption has vanished leaving her clear-headed, but her natural libido has increased. She is free from any outside domination or influences and able to clearly perceive past changes to her soul, and says that since life in general affects the soul, Simon did as much by being kind afterward as by initially taking and unintentionally shaping her. While her form is still new and thus not much is known, the succubi in the Orgasmic Empire have stated that Aka is now no longer human but not a succubus either and can be considered something in between. Her form is greatly useful in the Tower, allowing her to adapt faster than others, and in time it's said by Robin she'll become perfectly acclimated after forming a sort of armor around her soul. In terms of her personality, she is moralistic, especially when it comes to sexual behavior, preferring that Simon remains faithful only to the harem, other than aiding succubi in need; contrasting with Yarra's more liberated mindset of Simon fucking everybody. She and Yarra also have different views on morality and altruism, much of it stemming from the differences of human and succubus culture. As such, they are often found opposing each other when a decision needs to be made. The only time they agree is the subsequent domination of Varia, though they are on opposing sides as to whether or not allow her to be gang raped. Skills Synergy skills can be used in battle only if both Aka and the specified character are present in the active party. Starting equipment Weapon: Iron Dagger. * Daggers Off-hand: Iron Dagger. * Daggers Headgear: Leather Helm. * Helms Bodygear: Leather Armor. * Light armor Accessory: Headband. * Common accessories Tactics Aka's a debuffer through and through and is a staple for most boss battles because she can lower damage, increase damage, lower speed, etc. In most fights, she will have the initiative, so it's not possible to apply buffs on her on the first turn. Her main claim to the party for most of the game lies in her dual wielded daggers which gives her a combined Critical bonus of 25%, meaning if RNGesus blesses you, many encounters are oneshot-able. None of her stabs can generate Critical hits, so if you're looking for them use normal attacks or Forceful Lunge. Poisoned Blade can't either but the damage from Poison is a large commodity in and of itself. Her major drawback is that she doesn't have any kind of AoE skills, which limits her usefulness in combat with multiple enemies. Rafael367 - I have a few suggestions: * First, Crippling Stab is situationally useful if you need more time to land a stun on a particular enemy. Blinding Strike makes them miss more often. Weakening Stab makes them hit softer. Finally, Piercing Strike weakens their armor so you hit harder. Try Weakening first, then Blinding. Use Piercing once you get that to stick. Battles should go much more smoothly then. Aka's regular attack also hits pretty hard if you are outclassing the mobs already and want to conserve mana. * Secondly, for groups I would suggest that you use Aka's Poisoned Blade as part of a 2 hits combo with a Simon/Hilstara stun, or Yarra/Cumdump Handcuffs Lust stun attacks. This way you would lock an enemy down for 5 rounds while it's still taking damage, allowing you to focus on another enemy. Most boss enemies may be immune to both poison and stun, but a most other enemies do not resist either. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Aka is generally in favor of "good" options and doesn't approve of Simon sleeping with random people (especially prostitutes). She's often found opposite Yarra on moral choices. However, Aka also has a vengeful streak that comes out a times, particularly with Varia. Aka likes weapons, especially knives. Base value: 20. * if you completely clear the trail to the merchant camp of logs and enemies (except slimes; they're optional). * helping her in the merchant camp meeting hall, OR if you help her first. * high-class prostitute, Yhilini bastard prostitute, Zirantian prostitute, bunny-ears prostitute (pre-reveal), exotic prostitute. (no loss for bunny-ears prostitute post-reveal).But -2 Robin if she's in the party, which necessitates a $1M investment in the Givini Mage Guild (and measly 4% return) to lock her RP before her fight with the Fucklord. * from making Aka's Custom Knife. * for each 2500 ProN converted to Sx at Stineford bank, OR for 10k at once. (So up to , if you whore Qum.)You need to have more than 50000 ProN. * for having the foursome before leaving Stineford (requires 130 total harem affection) * investing in Premium Steel. (pre-reunion) * from having Megail convert ProN to Sx. *unmissable from chapter 2 start. * waiting to fuck Altina. * dominating Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR dominating Varia after saving Varia from rape, OR reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR reshaping Varia after saving Varia from rape. * killing The Impaler. * doing well enough in battle to get the victory Orcent Orgy scene. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *unmissable from Reunion Orgy. * talking at Janine's Retreat IF you got the cure component during Simon's route. * becoming a partner in Premium Steel IF you didn't invest before. * voting NO to war with The Incubus King, OR voting YES. * promising Zirantia to vote for a then-unspecified defense pact upgrade in exchange for NO on Unpeople (you cannot keep your promise). * encouraging YES vote on orc extermination, OR trying for a NO vote. * orc extermination motion passes. * War Vaults opened. * getting all 4 Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. * telling Nalili "Train with Aka", OR telling Nalili "Train with Aka" after "Train with me". (If you achieve 100 before this point it will reset to 99, because she won't pledge eternal loyalty until cured.) * Unmissable from curing her. * if on Battle of Yhilin collateral damage "I hesitate to say I rejoice", OR "though many were spared", OR "all these bodies weigh on my conscience", OR "I fear many civilians were killed", OR "I shudder to think of all the lives" * bringing blue butterfly to elf woman at Gryndine River meeting or Theltiar. * threesome with unraped reshaped-Varia, OR threesome with raped reshaped-Varia, OR threesome with dominated-Varia. * restoring noble gratuity petition. *unmissable Comforting Simon after he sees Wynn's shrine. * for at least 15 Zirantia investigation score. * on transforming Orcent if Balia says "This is excellent!", OR "This is great!", OR "can't wait to see where we go", OR "can see all kinds of ways to go", OR "need to think about what didn't go well". * copying Aramite rapist soldiers. * sending economic aid to Zirantia, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. * conversation in Headquarters Courtyard about wanting more. * visiting House of Love in Helvanna. * visiting Gilded Lily in Stineford during Chapter 4 if you help Orcent and Lucy in Chapter 1. * conversation at cache in Delgar Cavern in Chapter 4. * investing in Potions and More! * relocating the Stineford slum prostitute to the expanded succubus tower. * reaching the Incubus King Pin chest in the New Givini ruins in one go. * if when leaving Order of Thaumaturgy Guildhall, during the first Erosian conflict, Robin says "We've formed an excellent foundation for our work here in Yhilin." * talk with Grubbak in Tarran'Kan after the Erosian crisis. * at the Council of Gawnfall if succubi are accepted, OR if Church diverges. * checking in Orri's restaurant after the relevant quest. * capturing the slaver during the Gilded Lily quest. Maximum legit value: 100 (+85 leeway). Learning Storgan During the stay in the elf kingdoms, Aka has the opportunity to practice the elven language called Storgan. Each encounter raises her skill: * for eavesdropping on the elves near well in Denmiel. * for talking to the child in northeast Denmiel. * for entering Theltiar IF Altina is saner, OR IF Altina is cockwhore. * for talking to the healing butterfly woman in Theltiar, even if you've already given her the butterfly. * for talking to the elf at Theltiar's entrance IF you've chosen an ally. * from an automatic conversation in Storgan with your chosen elf ally (Lynine or Orilise) in their HQ, after Simon has talked to Aka about learning the language there.Progress in learning Storgan is accumulated even before their talk. * for reading children's books in Denmiel archives IF you've sided with Orilise. * for talking to purple-haired elf in Denmiel archives IF you've sided with Orilise. * for finishing Murder Investigation quest by talking to the child in Theltiar. The level of Aka's proficiency pays a role in the murder investigation quest, as well as in two other secret side tasks. It also unlocks access to the weapon store kept by a cloaked guy in Denmiel. Affection titles * 0 Party Members With Benefits * 25 Friends With Benefits * 50 Assassin With Benefits * 75 Loyal Assassin * 100 Beloved Assassin Relationships Yarra: As mentioned, Aka and Yarra often disagree about the right choices to make. However, as they become used to how humans/succubi think, they start to get along more. That is very evident at the start of chapter 4, where the hostilities are forgotten in a non-sexual meeting. Qum: Unlike Yarra and Nalili, Qum is accepted by Aka very quickly. Aka seems to feel a bit of protective affection for Qum, and is entertained when her antics can throw pretentious people for a loop. Qum seems to like Aka at least a much as the rest of the party, and Aka is the first person she gives a nickname. Hilstara: Aka gets along well with Hilstara, as they have a lot in common. Aside from both being female warriors, they're both Ardan commoners and they have similar approaches to life. Hilstara is interested in Aka sexually and Aka felt comfortable enough with her to explore this side of herself. Robin: Though Robin is reserved, she and Aka seem to be on good terms with each other. Early on, Aka is protective of her when the succubi tease her. Aka reveals that she has some interest in magic, even if she doesn't have the talent, and Robin is willing to talk to her about it. Varia: Due to their conflicts before the game, Aka hates her intensely. She is only willing to accept her into the harem reluctantly, and prefers if Varia is dominated. However, later in the game they have a conversation where they air their grievances and at least come to terms with each other, even if they don't try to become best friends. Nalili: Aka is often annoyed with Nalili, since she has even less understanding of human cultures than Yarra. However, Aka is one of the people who can train her during the chapter break between chapters 2 and 3, and they seem relatively friendly after that aside from a few instances. Uyae: Aka and Uyae have a friendly relationship after returning from Zirantia. Aka is the one who teaches her Clentian, and she seems to admire Aka for her kind actions and words, helping the poor in Yhilin and convincing the desperate succubi during the war to surrender, respectively. Megail: Megail seems fond of Aka, often boosting up her self-esteem and reminding Aka of her importance to the party. Being on opposite ends of utility in Simon's group, noncombat and combat, they do not interact much. Special notes * She is the first party member with a custom weapon. * Serendipitously, Aka has a preference for older men, though she says it's a bit more complex than that.Aka: "That's distinguished man fetish to you!" * Depending on your choicesAnd the happiness of the Empress with you. during Simon's exile, you can get the full transformation spell from the succubi responsible of the magical defenses, and accelerate her transformation, in turn freeing Robin to do other research sooner. * Her favorite color is red.Ardford Castle, during the Third Arclent War. Scenes * Aka First Time – Aka is on her way to losing her mind unless Simon does something. Unmissable. * Relief with Aka – The slavers' aphrodisiac does have some effect on Simon, and Aka provides the much needed relief with her pert breasts. Unmissable; after the fight with the slavers in the meeting hall of the traders' camp. * A number of random scenesThese scenes don't have official name and they can not be replayed. can occur when you sleep in The Blue Rose inn in Stineford: ** Cure for fatigue ** Reveal what is beneath ** Bounce Bounce Bounce * Stineford Orgy – Aka, Qum and Yarra decide to surprise Simon before they leave Stineford. Requires a combined affection of 130. * Robin Interruption – Yarra causes Robin to walk on Simon having sex with Aka and Qum in the tent. Unmissable in the tunnels of Devil's Pass. * Aka + Hilstara – Sparring makes the warrior women hot and bothered and they decide to share some fun with Simon. Return to the Yhilin Palace after rescuing Megail; requires a combined affection of 80. * Aka x Tentacles – While Simon is away, the Doomed King's armor retains some of his essence, which can be used to alleviate Aka's condition... if administered the right way. In Aka's Condition quest, talk to Yarra before she leaves, then talk to Robin in her room after you've done two–thirds of the research. * Aka + Nalili – Some people are aroused in the strangest circumstances, while others are always eager to join. Interact with the bed in Givini house after you've cleared all the monsters. * Aka's New Form – After the battle, Aka can finally test how her transformation affected her libido. Unmissable. * Aka + Varia – Aka and Varia work out their issues by having a threesome with Simon. Very different depending on which Varia variant you have. Interact with Varia in the Yhilin Palace Royal Chambers, after your return from elven kingdoms. * Comforting Simon – Aka, Nalili and Carina comfort Simon in Wynn's house after he learns some unpleasant facts. Unmissable. * Crypt Handjob – Aka and Nanili help Simon to open the door... all kind of doors. Unmissable. * Aka + Yarra – Aka and Yarra put their differences to definitive rest. Interact with the bed in Simon's room. * Aka + Uyae – Aka and Uyae work together to seduce their partner and mate. Requires obtaining the Healing Hilt synergy skill in the Training Yard of the Headquarters after repelling the Erosian invasion. On-demand: * Standing - At 50 affection and above. * Doggie - At 75 affection and above. * Cowgirl - At 100 affection and above. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Party members Category:Humans